Alyn Blackwood
Alyn Blackwood is the daughter of Tytos, and Mylessa Blackwood making her a member of House Blackwood through her father, and a member of House Rostwent through his mother. Alyn Blackwood has six siblings in the form of Bryndan, Lucas, Hoster, Edmund, Alyn, Bethany, and Robert Blackwood of which her oldest sibling Lucas was extremely headstrong and died after he engaged in a duel with a renowned swordsman from Pontus, her brother and the heir apparent Bryndan is the commander of Raventree the personal center of House Blackwood, while her second oldest brother in Edmund controls the defences of the Block of which is an extremely important position in the house, her final brother Hoster is as headstrong as her other brother Lucas and for this reason he has been placed in charge of the punishment wing within the house to quench his desires, her sister Bethany is a studious nobles daughter who spends her days preparing for her future marriage, and her final sibling Robert is a young boy at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. When she was twelve she would travel alongside her brothers to Pontus where she and her brother were going to aquire a special sword for their father. During this trip he grew even closer to his brother, who while being a headstrong young man was also a very kind person on top of that. When they had aquired the sword, and were preparing to leave the crater of Pontus it would be an arrogant joke towards their sister Alyn that would cause Lucas to lash out at the man making the joke without thought of who the man was. Without a second thought the man would duel Lucas and after only a minute he ha decapitated Lucas and when this happened as Alyn cried and Edmund stood stunned at the happening the man would pick up the head of his brother and cut off his ear before throwing the now defaced head at his feet and walking away to the cheers of the crowd. Picking up their brother they returned to Raventree where their father was horrified that this had happened. Despite attempts to make the man pay for what had happened they discovered the man was a rich mercenary living in Pontus under the protection of one of their more rich merchents. History Early History Death of Lucas Blackwood When he was fifteen he would travel alongside his brother to Pontus where he and his brother were going to acquire a special sword for their father for his birthday. Joined as they were leaving by their sister Alyn Blackwood the three would take a half dozen men with them, and made the boat trip to Pontus. During this trip he grew even closer to his brother, who while being a headstrong young man was also a very kind person on top of that. The two brothers were not the only ones that grew closer as Alyn Blackwood showed herself to be someone more intelligent then the brothers had thought she was capable of being, and because of that the three had a great time travelling to Pontus. Arriving in Pontus they were amazed at the splendor of the city of Pentos, and bathed in the riches of the markets and the immense goods available to them in the city. They would easily find the merchant that had the sword, and would be given a fair price for the sword of which they purchased. Once they had aquired the sword, and were preparing to leave the crater of Pontus it would be an arrogant joke towards their sister Alyn that would cause Lucas to lash out at the man making the joke without thought of who the man was. Without a second thought the man would duel Lucas and after only a minute he ha decapitated Lucas and when this happened as Alyn cried and Edmund stood stunned at the shocking death of Lucas Blackwood. Without any movement from Edmund Blackwood, he and Alyn would be horrified when the man would pick up the head of his brother and cut off his ear before throwing the now defaced head at his feet and walking away to the cheers of the crowd. Picking up their brother they returned to Raventree where their father was horrified that this had happened. Despite attempts to make the man pay for what had happened they discovered the man was a rich mercenary living in Pontus under the protection of one of their more rich merchents, and thus their revenge was not going to be able to be had. Family Members Relationships Lyndia Greenfield See Also : Lyndia GreenfieldCategory:House Blackwood Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Desciple of R'hllor